Remember when we first met?
by Gothic-Wolf-Hart
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha story Yeah! this is a story about the first encounter of inuyasha and kikyou. How did it happen and what happened. Well read and find out! Don't forget to review! Rated T for Inuyashas mouth


**Hey ya'll I am currently re watching and re reading the inuyasha which sadly I don't own. So I decided to make a one shot. Enjoy. This is my first time writing with these characters, so I apologize if they aren't how the characters really aren't.**

I walked out of her small hut and breathed in the refreshing air and sighed, it will take a lot to ruin this day. Or so I thought. I walked through the village, and soon heard a desperate cry for help.

"Lady Kikyou! Lady Kikyou!"

"Yes what is it?" I asked with panic rising in my voice.

"There's a demon in the woods!"

Running back to my hut and grabbed my bow and arrows. I walked out again and placed my hand on the Shikon no Tama, and ran toward the forest. I stopped in the middle of a clearing and listened, and tried to sense the presence of a demon but could not. How strange. Were the village people playing tricks on me? No impossible. That man seemed way too desperate and scared.

Then I felt it. The presence of it was strong. How could I have missed it? I turned to raise my bow, but never got the chance as I was knocked aside by a claw. I hit the ground hard and my shoulder began to ache. I sat up and raised my bow and shot the bow. The arrow landed in the demons eye and it yowled it pain.

I was about to shoot another arrow when a red and white blur shot passed me. It startled me to say the least.

"Iron Reverse Soul Stealer." Said blur said as he swiped the air, as the demon disintegrated in to nothingness. I stood on shaking legs and walked to where the person has landed. It was a tall tree with thick green leaves.

"Hello?" I said with confidence in my voice, this time I was ready for what ever were to come at me. I received no answer so I asked again. "Hello?" this time I was answered.

'What the hell do you want?" came a very irritated voice.

"I would like to speak with you." I said to the air around me for I did not know where this person was at.

"I don't wanna talk to you. Go away you Wench."

"Not until you show yourself." I said stubbornly. Then I was greeted with strong warm amber colored eyes. I could see nothing else. He had shrouded him self in the trees.

"Happy?" he said with arrogance in his tone.

"Not until you come out of the tree and show yourself." I said as I looked in to his eyes.

"You won't like what you see"

"That's fine." I said. And then I heard rustles from the trees as he jumped from where he was sitting, to standing next to me. He was tall and wore red; it contrasted greatly with his white hair and _ears_. This boy was a half demon.

"Are you done staring wench?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes I am." I said smiling. Then I pulled out my bow and arrows, but I did not load it. The half demon jumped back landing on his haunches. I couldn't help the fact that a laugh that bubbled its self out of my mouth. Before I knew what was happening I was in a full blown laughing fit.

"What's so funny you damn bitch?" He yelled at me as his ear twitched to the side.

"You look like a puppy!" I said between giggles. He looked at me with a ticked of expression. I seem to have struck a nerve.

"I do _not_ look like a damn puppy!" he yelled.

"Ok im sorry. Why did you jump back?" I said between giggles.

"You were gonna shoot me with that stupid arrow!" He yelled accusingly

"I was just putting it down." I told hi with a slight smile at my lips.

We sat in silence for a while, The boy didn't dare take his eyes off my bow, he obviously didn't trust me. A soft wind blew rustling our hair and the boys ears twitched slightly, almost unnoticeable.

"Kikyou." I finally said after a while. The boy gave me a strange look. "My name. It's Kikyou."

"Oh." He said nothing else.

"And yours?" he stared at me for a long while. Then his eyes went wide, and he sighed and laughed slightly.

"Inuyasha." He finally said. He turned to look at me and grinned evilly. "And I want the Shikon No Tama!"

I gasped and stood quickly. I grabbed my bow and fired, pinning his robe to the tree as he struggle to get free. I shot anther at his pant leg just to be safe. I then raised My bow towards his hear and coulnt help but laugh. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked to many times, with his ear flat against his head and a sad look in his eyes,

I lowered my bow and sighed. I shouldered my bow and began to walk away.

"I'll be seeing you soon. Inuyasha."

"Get back here. Give me the Jewel." He yelled struggling against the arrows.

**Yeah I am done. Like I said this is my first Inuyasha story so please no flames they make me said, Leave me a hug in the review. There for my hug contest!**


End file.
